homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102115 - Flush Or Crush?
abradantCombatant AC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:09 -- 02:09 AC: hey, uh. aa_sha. 02:09 AT: hey 02:10 AC: how're you do_ng? 02:10 AT: uum okay 02:11 AC: oh, uh! great. 02:12 AC: _ actually had l_ke, someth_ng _ wanted to ask you. 02:13 AT: ? 02:14 AC: _ wanted to know _f l_ke. you'd be okay w_th me. del_ver_ng these d_scs. 02:16 AC: once we get them. 02:18 AT: yea thats fine! 02:18 AT: i was actually thinking i might need your help anyways 02:18 AC: wa_t, really? 02:18 AT: yea 02:18 AT: im gonna go challenge the empress 02:18 AT: after merrow 02:19 AC: l_ke. _mmed_ately after merrow. 02:20 AT: um almost? 02:20 AT: i kinda wanna prepare 02:21 AT: and if u guys r okay after ur fight maybe beef up numbers 02:21 AT: the empress hasnt lost a challenge in hundreds of sweeps i already kno i wont win unless i have backup 02:22 AC: aa_sha. uh. 02:25 AC: _. don't th_nk that's the best _dea. 02:26 AT: i can see why but 02:26 AT: i dont want to leave her there disgraced until shes hit by a meteor 02:27 AT: i dont want that shame on my sign 02:28 AT: and i dont want her to suffer it anymore 02:28 AT: she deserves to die 02:28 AT: by a fuschia's hand 02:28 AC: how're you even go_ng to get to her? 02:28 AC: are you go_ng to. message her onl_ne or someth_ng. 02:29 AT: i 02:29 AT: dont rlly kno 02:29 AT: thats something ill figure out when i get there 02:29 AT: maybe merrow knos 02:29 AT: she apparently favors him 02:29 AC: that's p. surpr_s_ng cons_der_ng nobodys ever heard of h_m. 02:30 AT: yea it is 02:30 AC: and also he's a dude _ thought _t was an 'he_ress' sorta th_ng but _'ve been wrong. 02:31 AT: thats what makes this more confusing 02:31 AT: there aren't supposed to be male tyrians!!! 02:31 AC: the empress wants a mutant to be emperor lmao. 02:32 AT: well im not sure shed go far 02:34 AC: tru. _ th_nk. 02:34 AC: but, _ mean. we've got a lot on our plate w_thout challeng_ng the empress. 02:34 AC: but. _f th_s _s someth_ng you have to do. 02:35 AT: i 02:35 AT: i feel like it is 02:36 AT: i mean i udnerstand if u guys cant 02:36 AT: but i want 2 do this properly 02:36 AT: take the crown now so i dont feel like shit for taking it later, and leaing my ancestor to her fate 02:37 AC: _ can. _ don't know _f anyone else wants to stra_ght up f_ght the empress. 02:37 AC: but _f you've gotta do th_s. just. let me come w_th you. please. 02:42 AT: okay 02:42 AT: i will 02:43 AT: ull have to deal with ramira tho :P 02:43 AC: fuuuuck what. 02:43 AT: yea shes helping me with merrow 02:44 AT: then probs the empress 02:44 AT: idk if shell let me get the last blow in but 02:44 AT: ill give her my entire hoard if she does 02:44 AT: or if she's being unreasonable 02:44 AT: then ill offer 02:44 AT: i kinda like my loot 02:46 AC: aa_sha, wa_t, h.. hold on, alr_ght. 02:46 AC: can we talk, for a m_nute. 02:46 AT: i thought we already were 02:46 AC: _ know but l_ke. okay yeah we were, _'m sorry. 02:47 AC: about th_s plan. 02:48 AT: the empress one? 02:48 AC: yeah. 02:49 AC: _ know you don't l_ke begg_ng, so _ won't do that. 02:49 AT: dont like groveling theres a bit of difference but 02:49 AC: fa_r enough. from me to you, please. please don't do th_s. 02:50 AT: i 02:50 AT: i dont kno if i can promise that cara 02:50 AC: _ know. 02:50 AC: _f you go through w_th th_s. _'ll be by your s_de, _ prom_se. _'ll have your back. 02:50 AC: _'ll follow you there, _f you want me to. but please. don't do th_s. don't f_ght the empress. 02:52 AC: there's other ways of challeng_ng her. of beat_ng her. don't p_ck the one that m_ght get you k_lled before you even start. 02:52 AT: r u talking 2 libby rn 02:52 AC: no, why? 02:52 AC: well, yeah. but not about th_s. 02:52 AT: okay 02:52 AT: srry 02:53 AC: _t's cool don't worry. 02:54 AC: what's up? 02:54 AT: um nothing but 02:54 AT: i would feel kinda 02:54 AT: bad? if i wasnt facing her directly 02:54 AT: how would we fight her if not like that? 02:56 AC: l_ve, aa_sh. be. be better than the empress. 02:56 AC: get us off th_s planet. take us away from all th_s. just, please. l_ve. that's the f_ght_ng that. means the most. 03:00 AT: okay i 03:00 AT: idk 03:00 AT: i have to at least take care of my ancestor 03:00 AT: and how can i say i ended an era if 03:00 AT: i didnt? if i just kinda 03:00 AT: ran away from it to let her be killed by something else 03:01 AC: _'d say. start_ng a new era on your own counts as end_ng the last. 03:03 AC: and _ swear, _t's not runn_ng away. 03:04 AC: _f anyth_ng _t's sp_tt_ng _n her face, she wants merrow _n the game and you're tak_ng h_s spot. 03:05 AT: i guess 03:05 AT: thts a way 2 beat her 03:05 AT: i still 03:05 AT: cant leabe my ancestor 03:05 AT: i 03:05 AT: want 2 finish what she started 03:05 AC: _ don't know how ancestors work, but you've got to be s_m_lar. what do you th_nk she wants, aa_sha? 03:06 AC: for you to rush headlong _nto. the same th_ng she d_d? or f_nd. another way. 03:06 AT: if shes similiar to me shed want to be redeemed 03:07 AT: and im the only one who can 03:08 AC: how many ways do you th_nk there are to redeem her? 03:08 AT: well 03:08 AT: rlly just one become the empress 03:08 AT: and let her die by a fuschia's hand 03:10 AC: and the. d_sgraced becomes the redeemed. 03:10 AC: _ guess that's fa_r. 03:10 AT: i 03:10 AT: if i could just do that 03:10 AT: and get one blow against the empress 03:10 AT: i'd be satisfied 03:11 AC: th_s _s one blow aga_nst the empress. 03:12 AC: _f you just want to get one qu_ck jab _n, can _t be th_s one? 03:13 AT: ... 03:13 AT: i guess? 03:13 AT: i still want to take care of my ancestor cara 03:14 AC: _ know. _ know how. _mportant _t _s to you. and we won't leave her beh_nd. not forever. 03:15 AC: and _ know th_s m_ght be. too b_g a sacr_f_ce. but could we hold back on _t. for just a l_ttle wh_le longer? 03:16 AT: until fter u guys take care of the engineer and i take care of merrow 03:16 AT: we can go from there 03:16 AT: if we leave her behind now 03:16 AT: ... 03:18 AC: aa_sha, _ just. _ don't want you to d_e. 03:21 AT: i wont 03:21 AT: at least 03:21 AT: ill try 03:25 AC: she's the empress. _ don't know how many he_resses she's k_lled. 03:25 AC: but. _ don't want you _n that number. 03:26 AT: if it makes u feel better i dont plan 2 be 03:27 AC: _ don't th_nk anybody plans to lose the_r f_ghts. 03:28 AT: no thats tru 03:29 AT: i dont hink any of those heiress's did 03:29 AT: but then they didnt have u guys 03:31 AC: _ know. 03:31 AC: and you have us, for sure. 03:31 AC: but. she's the strongest troll out there. _ th_nk. 03:32 AT: yea 03:32 AT: she is 03:32 AT: but she beat the last empress didn't seh? 03:32 AT: the empresses arent infallible 03:32 AT: i kno that p well 03:32 AT: or at least i thought i did 03:33 AT: lorrea helped me 2 see it again 03:33 AT: but 03:33 AT: she's just a troll 03:33 AT: she can be taken down 03:37 AC: _ know she can be taken down. _ just. 03:37 AC: _'m sorry. 03:38 AT: its okay! i appreciate u talking to me about it :) kinda makes me feel better 03:38 AT: a little less 03:38 AT: sscared 03:39 AC: _'m a l_ttle glad then, at least. _f _ could have a n_ght where none of us are afra_d, _'d be happy. 03:39 AC: and _, uh. apprec_ate you. lett_ng me talk to you about _t. 03:40 AT: yea thatd be great!! id like to go on land one last time befor e the end too 03:40 AT: tho i guess i will be? 03:41 AT: yea 03:41 AT: im glad ur okay with talking about it and rlly calm too 03:41 AT: like the empress is a big deal i understand if u freaked a bit on me 03:41 AC: _ want to freak trust me. 03:43 AC: _ want to lose my sh_t _n an unholy k_nda fash_on, but _. 03:43 AC: _ don't know. 03:44 AT: aah yea 03:44 AT: thanks cara 03:45 AC: don't. thank me for that one. 03:46 AT: ?? um oky 03:46 AC: _-_'m sorry _'m probably be_ng really we_rd. 03:50 AC: _ mean, you're welcome. of course. r_ght. _ just, _t'll be n_ce to see you soon _ th_nk _'m sorry for the past two days _'ve been out of my m_nd. 03:50 AT: lorrea got hurt and almsot died im not surprised 03:53 AC: yeah there's blood all over my h_ve. 03:53 AC: nyarla knows my blood color now. 03:54 AT: oh!! yea i can see 03:54 AT: why you'd be on edge 03:54 AC: l_ttle b_t. and last n_ght's. th_ng. 03:54 AC: w_th the. th_ng. 03:55 AT: oh 03:55 AT: yea 03:55 AT: the uh 03:55 AT: heart 03:55 AT: and the memo too i guess 03:55 AC: yeah that. 03:55 AC: both of those. 03:56 AT: sorry i may have 03:56 AT: jumped the gun there 03:56 AT: uh 03:56 AT: both times 03:57 AC: _t's. f_ne, _ guess. 03:57 AC: _f you don't want to talk about _t, _ get _t. 03:57 AT: ive kinda alreayd 03:57 AT: talked 2 lorrea about the 03:57 AT: memo at least 03:57 AT: she was rlly mad 03:57 AT: but i mean the <3 uh 03:57 AT: idk anymore now that im not riled up 03:57 AT: im 03:57 AT: flopping and 03:57 AT: im bothered 03:57 AT: because if feels like libby had a hand in this 03:59 AC: you. th_nk so? 04:00 AT: it 04:00 AT: it feels like it 04:00 AT: because of all the other stuff shes been 04:00 AT: pushing 04:00 AT: im srry if that bothers u um 04:00 AT: i guess it justkinda has to do with my ancestor 04:00 AC: does _t? 04:00 AT: shes treated like a pet a thing 04:00 AT: something for entertainment 04:00 AT: i dont want to be that 04:00 AT: and libby 04:00 AT: makes me feel ike we are 04:01 AC: enterta_n_ng sh_pp_ng th_ngs. 04:08 AT: yea 04:10 AT: r u important 2 her 04:11 AC: to l_bby? 04:11 AT: yea 04:11 AC: yeah. 04:11 AC: _ won't. l_e to you. _ th_nk she's the closest th_ng to a mo_ra_l _ have. 04:13 AC: but. _ don't th_nk she means _t. mal_c_ously. _ th_nk we're all. _mportant to her. 04:15 AT: idk 04:15 AT: hearing "bulgeholder" rlly kinda ruffled me 04:15 AC: _'m. really. really sorry she sa_d that holy sh_t. 04:16 AC: _ don't even. want to know what that's about. 04:16 AT: i can hazard a guess 04:16 AT: and what those pics she sent u were of 04:16 AC: go for _t 04:17 AT: it was us 04:17 AT: flushed if shes your moirail 04:17 AT: and probably not fully clothed if were going w/ bulgeholder 04:18 AC: _ don't want to say yes and freak you out, but the answer _sn't no and _ can't blame you for clos_ng th_s _mmed_ately. 04:18 AT: i 04:18 AT: i dont kno if its closed rlly 04:18 AT: i think i jut 04:18 AT: need a lil bit 04:18 AT: because like i said im flopping too 04:18 AC: flopp_ng? 04:18 AT: and idk i feel weird about lorrea now 04:18 AT: yea 04:18 AT: idk if im flushed idk or 04:19 AT: something else 04:19 AC: w uh 04:19 AC: _ uh, alr_ght. 04:19 AC: what's w_th lorrea? 04:19 AT: idk!!! 04:19 AC: flushed for. lorrea? 04:19 AT: like no one has ever talked to me like that before 04:19 AT: no 04:19 AC: oh. 04:20 AT: maybe pale??? i guess 04:20 AC: oh, oh. 04:20 AC: r_ght. 04:20 AT: she just like it was like she ripped away that i was fuschia 04:20 AT: and started treating my like just aaisha i kno u guys r doing that now too but 04:20 AT: no troll has ever had the guts to cll me out 04:20 AT: when i did something wrong 04:21 AC: oh, damn. 04:21 AT: yea and she has nyarla so 04:22 AT: idk fucking 04:22 AT: quads :/ 04:22 AT: ive never been in one 04:22 AT: srry 04:23 AC: lmao same oh god help me 04:24 AT: haha well i guess we can suffer together 04:25 AC: how 04:25 AC: sweet _ th_nk 04:25 AC: _dk 04:26 AT: hehe 04:26 AC: you're gonna make me blush and then ser_os'll see and destroy me 04:26 AC: dude's been star_ng at me all n_ght, sob 04:27 AT: he wont kill u for ur blood!! i told him not to! 04:27 AT: srry if thats making u uncomfortable tho 04:27 AC: no _t's cool _'m k_dd_ng 04:27 AC: sorry bad jokes 04:28 AT: oh its okay!! guess im too much on 04:28 AT: serios mode rn 04:28 AC: _s that 04:28 AC: a pun 04:29 AT: ... 04:29 AT: maybe 04:29 AT: :3c 04:29 AC: r u 04:29 AC: punn_n at me 04:29 AC: at a t_me l_ke th_s 04:29 AT: puuRRCHANCE 04:29 AT: i am 04:30 AC: those're f_ght_ng puns aa_sha the dude _s ser_os star_ng at me 04:32 AT: huehuehue 04:32 AC: your laugh _s kr_ll_n me aa_sh 04:34 AT: u gotta krill 2 win in pun wars 04:34 AT: fish puns hurt me deep deep as a bass 04:38 AC: gett_ng _nvolved _n pun wars _s terr_ble but _'ll let you off the hook tbh 04:39 AT: ty because im honestly rlly bad at them lmao 04:39 AC: they're real n_ce when other people do them tho 04:40 AT: yea!! fish puns r nice when its not a fish troll 04:40 AT: i guess 04:40 AT: idk 04:40 AC: _ th_nk _t's n_ce when you do them 04:43 AT: and u were worried about blushing :P 04:43 AT: theyre still kinda meh tho 04:44 AC: _'ve totally got a reason to worry about blush_ng _t's just n_ce when you do _t 04:44 AC: just gotta pract_ce those puns every once _n a long wh_le 04:47 AT: hehe yea well 04:47 AT: hope u can practice w/ me? 04:48 AC: yeah, uh. yeah. _'ll pract_ce w_th you. 04:48 AC: we can pract_ce puns, and. mus_c. 04:48 AT: yees!! :D that sounds like a good plan!! 04:49 AC: hey, and. _'ll. br_ng my gu_tar, when _ come to g_ve you those d_scs. 04:50 AT: !!! ill have 2 bring mine then! 04:50 AT: me and ramira might meet u guys halfway! 04:50 AT: on our way 2 merrow 04:50 AC: oh, uh. 04:50 AC: great. 04:52 AT: so i guess ill see u then?? 04:52 AC: yeah, _'ll! 04:52 AC: look forward to _t! 04:52 AT: great!! :D bye cara!! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:52 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx